Spin The Cell Phone!
by raerobgal
Summary: On a stormy day, the titans decide to relieve their boredom with a game that reveals many emotions. raerob oneshot. Please R


**Hi, I was bored and I made this story AAGGEESS ago, so instead of updating, I decided I would post this to keep you all occupied! Okay, I am VERY SORRY for not updating but I am very busy on my hols at the moment coz my mom wants to go out everyday so I am only allowed about 30 minutes on the computer which isn't enough to update 2 fics and post them, so I found this old one that I was going to throw away, but decided to put it on instead. Phew, that is it I think… oh yeah, pairing is robxrae, so;**

**DON'T FALME THE PAIRING!!!!!**

**Dedication to:**_**DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 **_

**This is because I don't think I have dedicated anything to her yet. I dedicated my other fics to xCookieMuntsurrrx and Vianna :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A storm was stirring up over Jump City. Most of the city was suffering from power cuts. Even the Titans had a power cut, but the alert system was still working, thanks to the updates Cyborg had made so that it would only shut down if another titan turned it off purposely.

The five teenagers were about to settle down and play spin the bottle. Or in their case, 'spin Beastboy cell phone', as Raven had put all the empty bottle in the recycling box yesterday.

"Ok dudes, youngest starts! – And that's me!" shouted the green boy as he span his cell around.

The top part was facing Starfire.

"Truth or dare dude?"

"I choose the choice of truth!" replied Starfire.

"Is it true… that you have a crush on Robin?" Beastboy grinned.

"Why, yes! How did you know?" inquired the naïve alien princess.

"Oh I know these things…"

"My turn!" announced Star. The cell landed on Raven. "The truth or daring?"

"Uh… dare…" answered Raven.

"Brilliant! I am daring you to… do the Zilliangoj dance!"

"Which is…?"

"In Tameran, it is called the 'Zilliangoj' dance, but in English, I believe it is called the… dance of ballet?"

Raven's eyes widened. Starfire was daring her to do _ballet?_ She must be nuts!

"I can't do ballet…" muttered the half demon.

"Well try!"

"I can't…"

"YOU MUST DO IT!" Starfire yelled angrily.

Sighing, Raven stood up and to everyone's amazement, she rose on both toes and began to skip, jump, leap and twirl. Robin was in most shock at how well Raven could dance, despite the fact she has never done it before. After about half a minute Raven slunked down into her place. Everyone was wide-eyed and staring at her in total shock.

"What? Okay, my turn…" Raven said and span the electrical device. It pointed at the Boy Wonder and Raven asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Well Raven. You should know me by now. I choose dare." Replied Robin.

"K, I dare you to - "

"- kiss Raven!" Cyborg interrupted the gothic teen.

"WHAT?!" Raven, Robin and Starfire screamed. Raven screamed because she was meant to say the dare, and because she has a secret crush on Robin. Robin screamed because he fancies Raven and Starfire screamed because she has a crush on Robin and is jealous that he has to kiss Raven.

"You heard." Smirked Cyborg.

"Dude, you have to do this!" Beastboy added.

Robin leant over to Raven and taking in a deep breath, he kissed her cheek. Raven shivered under his warm touch and the two for them felt a small blush creeping into their pale faces.

"Man, I didn't mean like that! Yo I mean like actually_ kiss_ her!" Cyborg sighed.

"He means snog her dude!" Beastboy told Robin as he grinned from ear to ear.

"No! I forbid you to do that deed friend Robin!" Starfire argued.

"It's a dare though!" Raven explained, wanting to taste Robin's lips. The boys looked at her in surprise, while Starfire glared at her.

"Dude, you actually want to kiss Robin?" Beastboy asked the question all the boys were dying to know the answer to.

"I-I don't mind… it _is_ a dare after all" blushed the gothic girl.

"I don't mind either…" Robin smiled also turning red.

"Well kiss each other then you baboons!" Cyborg yelled at the two.

Robin did as he was told and started to move in to kiss Raven. Their lips were centimetres away when;

"STOP!" a certain angry alien princess screamed at the top of her lungs. "I do not care whether it is a dare or not, Raven is not allowed to kiss Robin!"

"Says who?" inquired Robin.

"Me!" returned Star.

"He isn't your property." Raven added.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"But- but" Star began but Cyborg cut her off with,

"No 'buts' Star. Robin wants kiss Rae, and he can if he wants. They both agree to it anyway! You might have a crush on Robin, but it doesn't mean he is yours. He might want to kiss you, ya never know! Leave them alone now, or watch them kiss, your decision!"

In defeat, Starfire flew to her room to think about everything that had just happened in the last few moments.

Seeing Star's absence as a safe sign, Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. From the moment that he held her, he placed a warm, fiery, passionate kiss on her velvety lips. Raven returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck so he became even closer to her, if that was possible.

Cyborg and Beastboy tried to hold back fits of laughter as BB took a camera out of no where and took a picture of the duo.

Hearing a click and sensing a flash, the birds broke apart to see what was going on. They looked up to see a picture on the floor with a camera and two pairs of feet escaping through the door. Cyborg and Beastboy had legged it. The green teen had forgot the camera and photo though.

Robin and Raven looked in shock at the photo but couldn't be bothered to chase the annoying teenage boys, so they continued to make out.

Around the corner near the bedrooms, Cyborg and Beastboy were panting for breath.

"Dude, that… was so… close!" Beastboy tried to say.

"Yeah man… totally. Wait… where is the camera… and photo?" Cyborg asked realising that BB wasn't holding any of the two.

Beastboy sweat dropped. He scratched his head and said,

"Uh… I think I left it in the main room?"

"Why you little-!" Cyborg yelled as he chased Beastboy around the entire tower.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**If this was too short, I am sorry, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write here… It was a short one shot.**

**Before you leave, please leave a review! Thanks,**

**Love you all!**

**raerobgal ;)**

**P.S. I will try and update my fics real soon!**


End file.
